Sweetest Downfall
by lostpageofmemory
Summary: He smiled at the world, and he smiled because of him.  Now, in the finality of their conflict, Naruto has found a cause of his salvation. Sasuke was saved. But for the price of something he never thought possible. [NARUSASU, Yaoi, Much love for both]
1. Saving My Downfall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the plot bunnies that may deem similar to Kishimoto's. I only revere in the fact that I could use his characters for my own personal enjoyment. Nothing more, nothing less.**

Summary: He smiled at the world, and he smiled because of him. Now, in the finality of their conflict, Naruto has found a cause of his salvation. Sasuke was saved. But for the price of something he never thought possible.

Pairing: SasuNaru, a bit of OroKabu

Warning: Spoilers up to 378. Shonen-ai. Yaoi. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Enjoy people. Leave reviews please. Much thanks!

* * *

Naruto POV 

I always pretend to be happy. Talking a lot and laughing out loud so that nobody would know what's really inside. But at the end of the day, I always find myself all alone, encountering the crucial truth: that I'm hurting too much inside and that not even a million laughter can take it away.

It has always been like this for me, the cursed child, carrying the village's ultimate destroyer. I seek attention by causing ruckus and am as loud as I can be just for them, the village people, not to realize that I am slowly dying of this pain inside.

But all of it's forgotten, at least for now. I don't think there is a point in lingering with all those bitterness, considering that I am at almost at my limit. One of my Kage Bunshin has found him, and I, together with Kakashi and the others are pursuing him—maybe for the last time.

The chase was on—everywhere. Everyone's got someone else to chase, and as worried as I am with Ero-Sennin, I don't think I'd have that much energy left 'cept for the one I'm reserving for my fight. With whom? I'm really not certain. All I know right now is that I have to protect those that I am with, and ultimately, help Sasuke with his goal and at the same time protect him with everything I have—everything I am.

The sun's going down again and by the look on Kakashi and Sakura's face, we wouldn't last a day anymore. We've got to find Sasuke—fast. Or else, everything that I've been putting all my efforts on after all these years would have been put to waste. I could at least save him from his own darkness. That's the least I could do—to save him from the pain that I could not totally fathom.

I have every reason to condemn Sasuke this time around. He had tried to kill me more than once, true, and I was already this close to abandoning my promise that I'd take him back. Was. Until that fateful day I had a talk with, surprisingly, Kabuto at our chance meeting at the Valley of End.

**_F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K_**

After three years, the water still hasn't changed. It still has that flow, that coordination, and that unsettling peace in which my fight with my best friend here didn't have. Sure, it may have looked like the best fight in history—a Suiton dance to which no harmony could ever surpass. But that was the ugliest dance I've seen. Because in that dance, I have done the trot, the ultimate waltz, and when I was dipped, he wasn't there to catch my fall.

Only he could make me lose myself in my thoughts, lose myself to the point that I didn't notice the presence across me. He was lost in thoughts too, and I realized that I sense no chakra with the intention to attack—to kill. He was there for the same reason as mine—trying to end a seemingly endless nightmare of hurt. There he was, now looking at me with that small tug on the edge of his lips, staring at me. There he was. There he was—Kabuto.

Kabuto, the ever so loyal, faithful servant of that son-of-a-holy-smokes Orochimaru.

"Was it here where he left you?" I heard him say. I swear I could pull his eyes out right at that moment and put it right back in just for the heck of it. I smirked. "You just have to rub that in, don't you?"

He moved towards me but I didn't falter. I stood my ground, and we're now both looking at the scene below. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with that snake bastard?" He laughed. It was the same laugh I've heard when I met him at the Chuunin exams. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call him that, Naruto-kun." I snorted at the way he addressed to me. He continued, "Orochimaru-sama is kind of… busy." He had that sad look on his face. It's a sadness reflected upon that weird smile of his. There's a gleam on his glasses, making it hard for me to see the expression in his eyes.

I certainly knew what he was talking about. "Sasuke, is it? It seems like you're losing him already." From the moment I've learned that Kabuto's serving Orochimaru, I knew that power isn't his reason for staying with him. Most likely, his reason is almost the same as my reason for seeking Sasuke. "He was never mine in the first place." I heard him say. "But I have no plans of leaving him, even if he plans on taking on a new body and eventually abandoning me." He lost me after the first place. It's like I've felt a pang on my heart with what he said. Sasuke isn't mine too, so why am I still chasing after him?

"You should just leave him; find a more sensible reason to live. You'll eventually find something, someone." I wasn't really sure if it was he that I'm convincing or myself. He laughed again. "I've tried doing that. Too many times that I've already lost count. But after everything that's happened, I always comes back to him." I wasn't sure if he noticed me nodding to what he just said. Right then and there I've decided that this man was indeed one hell of a literary poet. He seems to be putting words to my thoughts and feelings. But amidst all his words, I still didn't understand why he, or maybe we, did what we did. So I did what I'm best at doing: being blunt.

"Why?" I turned my back on the scenery, now facing him with all the seriousness I cold muster. "Why are you doing this for him? You'll only hurt yourself, Kabuto-san. You'll only regret doing it." He started walking towards me now. I knew I shouldn't fall back… I wanted an answer… I needed it. I needed it because I am right about to declare that I am abandoning Sasuke. And that single voice in my heart is telling me not to—but after all these pains, I just don't know if I could go on. He reached out and ruffled my hair, just like at the exams, and in a barely audible voice, I heard him say, "Never regret something that once made you smile, Naruto-kun." I think my eyes couldn't be any wider. I turned around to look at him, and I knew… right then and there, that we are the same.

**_ E-N-D O-F F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K_**

I could almost feel that dark chakra ahead of me. It excited me to no end, so I added more speed to my movement, if that would still be possible. "Turn down a notch, Naruto." I heard Kakashi say. "We'll catch up to him, either way. Save all the energy you have left." I knew that Sasuke's heading towards Itachi. And with the other members of Snake with him, things are not going to go as 'smooth' as he wanted it to be. "But I can feel them now, Kakashi-sensei. I can sense him." The group knew that my search for Sasuke has turned into an obsession. But they never did anything to stop me. Probably because at one point or the other, they wanted what I wanted too, I just wanted it more.

More twigs have been broken, foot marks left on the branches we've set foot upon. My legs are betraying me, and Sakura has already faltered. The others were trailing, with Kakashi and me taking the lead. A few moments more, I could hear sparks, probably from kunais meeting on ends. I propelled more and there I saw what I could've called the greatest battle I could have ever laid my eyes upon.

"Go on ahead, we'll take care of this." Sakura and the others have already caught up, and Kakashi decided that they would take on fighting the other members of the Snake. My appreciation was expressed by a mere nod and I somehow realized that my former sensei understood that my gratitude surpasses the heavens. So I took off, following the immense chakra emanating from the last of the Uchihas.

They were talking now, the usual drama between the brothers. I couldn't feel hatred coming from Itachi but I guess the ones coming from Sasuke could compensate from them both. They started fighting then. In an instant, blasts came from Sasuke's chidori but Itachi dodged it just as fast. Their eyes are bloodshot red, both seemingly taking forms similar to Kakashi's. I decided not to interrupt, unless necessary. This is what I must do to help Sasuke reach his goal. This was his fight.

They're both exhausted now. I didn't think that Sasuke could exhaust Itachi's resources. By the way they both look, they could only afford a move or two. And in a grand finality, Sasuke mustered all the energy in his hand to what I could see as ten times greater than what he used on me back at the Valley of End. Itachi did the same, with some power I haven't seen before. They're about to engage on a joust, and before I could release my breath, Itachi was lying on the ground, with Sasuke kneeling and consumed every energy in his second stage of transformation. The look of relief was evident on Sasuke's face. He stood up and started to walk away. I knew I had to go to him. No, scratch that. I wanted—needed to go to him and ask if he was okay. Ask if everything's going to be okay. I wasn't engage in that endless fight yet I am the one needing the assurance that he will be fine. And then my eyes saw it. I saw a blinding light on my right and in a flash faster than sound, all I saw was red.

The feel of his skin was salvation to my arms. He transformed back to his normal self and it had felt like forever since I last held him. Miraculously, I am hugging him, and that look on his face seemed all too familiar. It was the same look he had when he had saved me from Haku's attack—the look of disbelief, irritation, and pain. I was wondering why he was wincing, and last time I checked my vision was still perfect, so how come my sight seemed to be stained in red. Then I realized that my hands were clinging on to him, blood seeping through them. I felt my knees falter, taking me down to the ground. Sasuke followed suit. "Why?" I saw his eyes return to their onyx black. I liked those eyes better. They reminded me of a bond I once had with someone back at my village. I felt his hands on my shoulder, and he was shouting and shaking me furiously. "You shouldn't have done that!" I smiled then. "Of course I had to do that, teme. I told you I'm going to follow you wherever you go and I will bring you back." He's angry—I think. Or was it frustration? "You know I had to do this, dobe!" Oh was he shouting now. Dobe. It still irritated me but I missed that. I missed his voice echoing dobe. "And you did." I heard a rustle. Why in the world is that traitor still alive?! I guess he heard the rustle too because I've felt him tense up. My mind couldn't process much. But I did what I had to do.

He was safe.

I clutched my hand on his arms. I tried my hardest to open my eyes so that I could memorize the look on his face. This is it. I am going down. "I didn't know that this would be my downfall." He's shaking now. "Don't say that, dobe." He, surprisingly, held me up, trying to stop the bleeding on my back but we both know it's doing nothing for my recovery. I did what I knew I needed to do in order to push him to finish his goal. I smiled that smile I knew he had always reacted to. "No, don't." Smart ass. He just had to know what that smile meant. But I'm left with no other choice. "Go finish what you had to do. Go get your dream." Slowly, my lids are growing heavier but I managed to instill his image on my mind.

I always pretend to be happy. Talking a lot and laughing out loud so that nobody would know what's really inside. But at the end of the day, I always find myself all alone, encountering the crucial truth: that I'm hurting too much inside and that not even a million laughter can take it away.

But I realized that one man is worth my most genuine smile.

In its finality, I knew that I just had to relieve the pain that I might have caused the man in front of me. "Daijobu-da, Sasuke..." I reached out but only made it half way. With a smile, I finally gave up to the weight of my lids, the weight of the world.

"…you are my sweetest downfall."

I heard his breath hitch, and as I lay on the ground, I heard a scream of anguish then of pain. At that moment, I knew, that Sasuke is saved…that my downfall is my salvation.

* * *

Yosh! Alright people! You want more? Because seriously, this could be more. Or would you rather keep it a one-shot? Your reviews will definitely decide the fate of this story. The more your reviews get, the faster I'll be able to respond.

Also, requests are very much welcome. If you want to see a pairing to tag along this story, please say so. I'd be happy to entertain the idea.

Much thanks!!

_ Memoirs_


	2. Finding Home

**Sweetest Downfall Chapter 2: Finding Home**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these sweet honeys.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaIru (hopefully more on later chapters)**

**Warning: Spoilers up to 378 but some alterations on certain events. Yaoi. Cursing from an utterly furious Uchiha.**

**A/N: Yo!!! So I've decided not to make this more than a one-shot. I realized I could actually make this longer than I thought. Nicey, huh? So more reviews to help my plot bunny keep going and going and going and going. Wee.**

* * *

Sasuke POV

Never in my life have I thought that I'd be regretting every single choice I made yet be thankful enough that my choices had lead me up to this very moment.

It's over. The reason for my living is dead. I looked behind me and I couldn't be any more wrecked. In front of me was the man who's life was predetermined by my killing him, while the other—nobody was able to undermine his abilities to surprise the world. This surprise included him saving me.

I walked back to him and kneeled beside him. I held him again, calmer this time. He's dead alright. I touched his cheek and felt nothing but coldness. I held on longer and my hand went down to check his pulse.

Lubdub.

My eyes widen as I feel a very faint pulse, signifying that the man in front of me is somehow still clinging onto his life. I looked at him again. His scars were still very defined and his claws haven't retracted yet. I wondered if this was still the dobe I now or the Kyuubi my former village has learned to dread throughout the years. I could sense a large amount of chakra not recognizable as my Snake members. I recognize Kakashi and Sakura's chakra but the other one vaguely registered to me. I put the blonde down and secured his wound at the back to prevent further bleeding.

I started to push myself up. As I was about to turn around, I felt a hand grip my arm. Fuck, he wanted to talk now? I really didn't need to do some more drama. I'm ready to just fade away, my mission in life finally over. This is right about the chance for me to think and just think. There's a weird feeling in my guts now.

"Stay, Sasuke. I know you didn't kill him. I could still sense the immense chakra of the Kyuubi and Sakura could do as much as to prolong his survival."

I scowled at Kakashi. I didn't want to stay and witness the suffering of Naruto because of his stupid attempt to save me again—even if I didn't need one. Well, fine, I did need it at that time but who's to say that I won't survive the surprise attack? "I don't think there's any reason I must stay. You've killed my companions, I've killed Itachi, and I have no intentions of fighting you. That dobe got in the way of my battle, he deserved it." The pang in my gut was merely annoyance, not nerves.

"Maa, but you're a missing nin after all. I have to bring you back." He has that curved eye again. I hate it when people pull crap like this on me. And inasmuch as I wanted to rip that mask off of him and make him bleed to death for being the persistent person that he always is, I knew better than to challenge him with the remaining of my chakra. "Hn. With what's happening in your village, you still have the luxury of bringing a missing nin back home?" He turned his back on me now, checking up on Naruto. I wanted to pick my sandals and throw it at him, trying my luck to knock some sense out of him.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him again. Sai, was it? He's that imbecile look alike that had managed to assume that he's worthy enough of replacing me in team 7. I snorted at the thought. That snort, however, didn't go unnoticed by the three. "You find something interesting, Sasuke-kun?" I scowled at him again.

"This is way deeper than I thought, Kakashi-sensei. I never thought this is possible." I sucked the air hard. I never saw Sakura's face that serious, if her face could get anymore of that. "What do you mean? What's deeper? What's almost impossible?" I heard myself shout. When I saw that Sai neared the blonde and assumed the position I had earlier, as if on impulse, my feet walked towards them trying to get a better view of what they're looking at and talking about.

She looked at me this time. Her eyes were nearly unreadable. If it weren't for my time spent with her during the Chuunin exams, I wouldn't notice that there was anxiety, fatigue, pain, and—was that fear, in her eyes? Kakashi's hand took over her pressure at Naruto's chest and encouraged her to continue. "I didn't realize he was already that hurt before coming here."

Now that was news.

"Did that battle consume him that bad?" The look on Sai's face made me want to dye his hair of peroxide blonde just for the heck of it. Was he that dense or he's just trying rub that news to me? But my thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's now all too serious voice. "I tried to finish my opponent as much as I can but it seems like the rogue nins did know what they're up against and more importantly, know who their target really was." Sakura furthered her healing while continuing. "Naruto seemed to have notice that and brought the fight away from us. That's why we lost him for a while. We were too preoccupied that we didn't notice he's fighting five of them at once." There were tears in her eyes now. My throat seemed to have rivaled the aridness of the desert. All I could do was listen. Trying as much as I can to understand what the hell they were talking about. My body seems to be betraying me now. I don't think I could last much longer. I need to get out of here and rest. Fast.

So knowing that the dobe was at least alive, I started to make my leave. I was a bit thankful and disappointed at the same time that this time around no one tried to stop me. Hn. If he's awake, I wouldn't even have made it to the 10th step. Then I heard Sakura's trademark gasp. "No!" I stopped on my tracks, waiting for Kakashi's question. "What's wrong, Sakura? Have you stopped the bleeding yet?" After what seemed like forever, I heard her speak again, her voice cracking. "That's why the bleeding won't stop. That's why he still looks like this. It's the Kyuubi's pulse. Naruto, he's—"

That made me whip my head around to look at him. My whole body tensed and I'm not liking the feeling I am getting in my gut. That's why I never liked eavesdropping. Just before Sakura could say the word I'm dreading, I had Naruto in my arms, ready to go.

"We need to get him to the Hokage. She could do something about him."

I don't think their eyes would even compare to how I'd look like seeing Kakashi and Gai sharing one room. It's almost like they were even surprised to see me still standing there. Kakashi stood up and I had to close my eyes to focus on the weight in my arms. "You know the consequences of you coming back to the village, right Sasuke? You—" I didn't realize that my leaving the village would also mean Kakashi becoming intimately close to irritating as Naruto. "Of course I know, damn it! Think about that later. He needs to be alive. And if you want that, we better start moving now." My arms were shaking and the three pretty much noticed that my arms were shaking.

"You're not in good shape either, Sasuke." Does he really need to slap that fact in my face? I swear, if he doesn't stop blabbing, I am going to aim my katana to something torturously painful—something that would be worth the scream and would bleed to no end. Sai inched closer to me until I felt Naruto's weight being lifted upon me. I held tighter and he seemed surprised that I was reluctant to let go of the dobe. I didn't say a shit about it but the asshole just had to open his mouth. "I can take care of him, Sasuke-kun." But gods, I swear I would wipe that smile off of his face. "Anything happens to him, even just another additional scratch to what he is now, and your head goes off." I really didn't need to shove it in his face to ask if he understands that my threat holds no humor in them. After some intense gaze fest, I gave him the dobe. He shouldn't be too relaxed for I'd only be giving the dobe to him now. The moment we get back to Konoha, no matter how many guards stop me, I'm taking the dobe back from him.

Kakashi took me on his back and we started on our way back. It's funny to think that I actually considered myself coming back even though there's really nothing much to go back to. Besides, I'm already with him, should I consider going back.

Sai POV

Hell, but Naruto was heavier than he actually had seemed. We started to make our way back and only I could hope that things would run smoother this time.

Yes, I may be asking for some god-forsaken miracles but could I at least ask for some lesser bumps along the way? This noisy bunch on my back is quite a tough challenge, and I wouldn't want to look like a wimp to those three if I drop the blonde. And of course, considering the seriousness in Sasuke's voice, I also wouldn't want to let go of my head right now. So we furthered down the stretch of trees until we crossed a prairie, then back to the forest again.

Sasuke, huh? I really didn't think he'd have to guts to come back to the village after what he's done; not only to the village but to Naruto and Sakura as well. But I guess this blonde, and maybe the only one, is reason enough for him to change his mind. Hell, this noisy brat even changed mine. So what's there to ponder about?

But my mission, amidst all the trouble that's happening right now, doesn't change. I still need to get rid of Sasuke, one way or another. I still see him as a threat to the village and so do some of the upper ones of the village. He is one hell of a fucking danger to my home. He is one piece of shit that is a risk to Naruto.

I would have none of that.

I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me, or more like shooting arrows at me. If I wasn't careful, my plans would be easily read by that Sharingan of his. Not that I don't respect the ability. I've seen Kakashi use it and I'm quite impressed. I'm hardly impressed by any abilities, but so far, only the Sharingan and Naruto's unfailing faith has gone beyond my barriers. I placed my game face on and turned to look at the raven boy. Turns out, his eyes weren't watching me this time. He lazily watches Naruto's face and most likely lost deep within his thoughts. Sensing no other chakra other than the other three, I thought I could amuse myself and rid of the bearing weight on my back.

Game time.

I shifted my hands that was cradling Naruto's hips and raised it up a bit. I wasn't exactly touching his bottoms but by Sasuke's viewpoint, I might as well be shoving my arms up Naruto's ass. Everybody needed to be treated like an ass every once in a while, and right now is Sasuke's shining moment. At the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes widen in surprise, and if I'm not mistaken, a bit of annoyance. Guess he must've tensed up because Kakashi felt his slight movement and turned to look at me as well.

Oh hell, Kakashi's eye, considering that he once again closed his Sharingan, looked like they saw the newest installment of Icha-Icha paradise in hologram version. I've never felt this much amusement since seeing Naruto consume his 18th bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. Good thing Sakura's taking the lead. This game is sort of understandable by us, men. My eyes were upturned, and looking at Sasuke, I tried to push another blinking button.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" I had my hold at Naruto tighter now. Kakashi looked like he was going to crack up while Sasuke stiffened more. If I wanted Kakashi to keep up to Sakura's ever so changing pace, I'd better stop now before he drops Sasuke and laughs hysterically on the ground. But I didn't say that I wouldn't finish the game without pissing the hell out of the Uchiha. On the next branch, I purposely added more weight, creating a little bounce on my load, bouncing Naruto's head to the other side, away from the Uchiha. The raven haired boy scowled furiously and if Kakashi wasn't holding him, I could have sworn he would have drawn out his katana and swiped me out. I continued bouncing, creating that image in the Uchiha's mind of me and Naruto doing—well, something. His reaction?

Priceless.

Sakura POV

I should have known Sai was onto something. Just when he thought I was looking away, he should have known better than to underestimate me.

When I saw him do that bounce and that somewhat irritating glint in his eye towards Sasuke, I almost stopped and swing a whole tree trunk at him.

After so long, this is the first time that I am running through this forest with my three men again. Yeah, they were my men. For the past years, it's only been Naruto and Kakashi. But now that Sasuke's back, I wouldn't let someone just like Sai to break us apart again.

But I knew that now wasn't the time for that. We had to save Naruto. And heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei as well. Suddenly I felt an immense chakra ahead of us. I smirked. After all these years, I still haven't changed. At the thought of Sasuke, I'm lost at my thoughts again, becoming unmindful of my surroundings. I remember Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei warning me about thoughts regarding Sasuke would eventually lead me to trouble.

I guess this was it.

"It's them again." I heard Kakashi-sensei mutter under his breath. "What?! I thought Naruto already took care of them?" I reduced my speed, falling back in order to be at par with them. "Naruto did beat them. They're different people, but of the similar chakra and abilities." I saw Sai tighten his hold at Naruto. I wasn't concerned by the fact that I'm going to receive further damage than the usual, considering the obvious handicap we have. What I'm scared of is Naruto getting hurt without fighting at all. It's adding insult to injury. And I won't let them have their way that easy.

"They're not laying a hand on him. Put me down." We all stopped, plotting the probable locations of the nins. Guess I wasn't the only one wanting to put Naruto to safety. And right now, we all knew that the only way to do that is to conceal Naruto as much as we can. Having Sai head back on his own with Naruto would only be sending them both to a direct flight to the afterlife. "I'll take care of Naruto." Sai couldn't just get enough of pissing Sasuke off. But Sasuke doesn't seem to be fazed by that. "No. We four are going to fight. We will conceal Naruto and fight."

I had always believed that Sasuke was a reasonable man. But I don't think that his confusing, and not to say sudden, possessiveness at Naruto is putting him at his best stance right now. "Sai will stay with Naruto, protecting him along the way. The three of us will clear the way as much as possible and as fast as we can. You have not much to say in this, Sasuke, considering that I am the captain of this team." Kakashi was serious now. More serious than he was awhile back. I think he could also sense the immense danger looming over us with just a tad mistake that we commit in this upcoming battle. And knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't back down that easily. "Oh right. But I'm not a part of your team remember?"

Bingo.

But as usual, Kakashi-sensei will always have his way. "If you want Naruto alive in the remaining time he has until some old-farted-shinigami takes him away, I suggest you try and pretend to be a part of this team."

Right then, I knew that this argument was over.

Kakashi POV

I could have sworn that Sasuke's head is harder than the Hokage Monument, his pride higher than Deidara's flight, and Sai's motivation in driving him insane is far beyond my comprehension.

In fact, I'm beginning to doubt if I'm a genius after all.

But I knew we had to be serious now if we wanted Naruto out here alive. Well, he's technically dead, but bringing him back to Konoha with the chances of surviving is better than my head being smashed to pieces by the Hokage and being condemned for all eternity by my soon-to-be exclusive dolphin. I blush at the thought.

Thankfully I am wearing the ever so elusive mask; else Tsunade's strength will be channeled through Sakura's hands and be punished for blushing at the time like this.

The chakras are stronger now. I knew I had to get Sai and Naruto out of sight. "Take a few meters back, Sai. Conceal your chakra as much as you can. But don't fall too far back." Sai nodded and we engaged in another fight of our lives.

Sasuke didn't falter. Sakura didn't either. I have no idea how we managed to fight with all our might. I've had hits here and there but nothing much serious. Sakura was thrown elsewhere but I saw trees falling down a few meters away from me. We're fighting two nins at a time. But I knew that two rogue nins aren't enough to bring any of us three down. Specially with such motivation as finishing this fight in record time.

If I thought that Sasuke's exhausted from his fight with Itachi, then I might have thought wrong. I snickered as I saw his blade slide across the throat of the nin. He's fighting as any ninja would. Maybe the exhaustion took its toll on him, disabling him from using Orochimaru's power. But I'm really not one to complain. If he's completing his end of the bargain, then I'm all good.

A few more slashes here and there and six nins were down on the ground. I knew we're supposed to be a tad relieved now that the path back to the village is an inch easier but I felt queasy. Something's terribly wrong. And the moment Sasuke cursed, I knew we committed the biggest mistake ever.

"I sensed about eleven chakras right before we engaged in battle. Was I wrong or—" suddenly Sasuke was already out of sight. Sakura and I followed suit towards Sai and Naruto and heaven help me in stopping Sasuke from committing a crime he does not want to commit against an existing Konoha ninja.

"What the fuck are you doing, you shithead?!" I heard Sasuke's voice and the moment I reached the two boys, I saw five nins laying on the ground and Sai being shaken violently by a bloodshot red Sharingan activated Uchiha. "Didn't I tell you, one scratch on him and you're dead?!" Sai shoved him away this time. "I was about to be killed by five nins. I had no choice but to drop him at the safest possible place and take care of the problem." I didn't think the raven would be convinced at Sai's explanation. "You smug piece of shit!" Sasuke walked towards Naruto now. He seemed to have pointed at a torn area on Naruto's chest. "This wasn't here before. And don't you asshole tell me that it was already there before because I saw him—I memorized him right before I allowed you to carry him and the only damage Naruto has on his upper body was on his back from my fuckshit of a brother!!"

I think Hokage-sama must step down on the 'definition of wrath' pedestal and willingly give it to Sasuke. Seeing no imminent danger, I don't think I'd have to get in the way and stop their bickering. Well, maybe unless necessary.

"You are not touching him again. I've had enough of your lame act of shit." Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and started away. "Maa, I guess we just have to follow him." Sai still looked a bit stunned but nodded anyway. Sakura did the same thing and we began our journey back home.

I'm just hoping to the gods that Iruka wouldn't kill me for Naruto having to receive that much of damage and to top it all off, Sasuke holding him rather quite intimately.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next??Just leave a comment/review and tell me what you think. Oh, and watch out for another story I'm going to release this week. :)

Much thanks to all who left their reviews. They're greatly appreciated.


	3. The Blade To Home

SWEETEST DOWNFALL CHAPTER THREE: The Blade to Home 

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I love this fandom, I don't think I have the guts to come up to Kishimoto and say: "I want them. Now." So, I am left with mere words and fantasies.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. The usuals.**

**A/N: Here we go with the next installment. Shorter than my previous ones but please know that I deemed this necessary for my story development and well, your enjoyment as well. My way of expressing sincerest gratitude to the reviewers. (And hopefully more to come)**

**This is unbeta'd. Written at the witching hour. Pardon my mistakes (grammar and other quirks). Peace. :)**

* * *

Sasuke POV 

I'm standing at the Valley of End, atop one of the heads bordering the falls. I looked over and saw Naruto just across from me wearing a smile on his face. I tried blinking my eyes a couple of times just to see if they're playing tricks on me. Not that I had hoped that they were but apparently, he was still there, eyes bluer than blue. "You're alive," I heard myself say. I wasn't sure if it was a question or not but his laughter relieved my anxieties. "Of course I am, teme." At that certain moment, I felt the presence of three people behind me and I knew exactly who they were. Turning my head to look at them, it took me quite some time to realize that their faces were rather, blank, as opposed to their usual selves.

I turned my head back to look at him again, wanting to ask him how he's feeling. Then suddenly I heard his voice, surprisingly warm. "Come home, Sasuke." His words haven't fully registered on my brain when I felt my hands draw on my sword. Adrenaline started to rush all over my body as I recognized these emotions as excitement, aggravation, and—fear. I'm drawing my sword on him again. It's happening all over again and I hate it to no end.

As I take my stance, ready to take off, I saw him break to a defensive position, ostensibly anticipating my oncoming attacks. Why are we fighting again? And here of all places. Last time we fought here, we both neared ourselves to death. I wanted to open my mouth to protest against this fight but was interrupted by my feet's movement towards him. I suddenly felt so foreign in my own body. It felt like it's moving all on it's own, never heeding my desire to save him rather than inflict damage whose extent I knew far too well. I was running now, sword pointed towards him, aiming for the kill. I tried pulling my hands but the sword won't budge. I turned around, hoping that maybe I could seek help from those three. I was shouting then… I knew I was shouting, but all they did was to stare at me. There weren't any movements from them, not even a single strand of hair shifted. I was near him now, about five steps away.

Five.

I closed my eyes prepared for the clashing of metals. His kunai against my katana. I knew that my reflex would defend my body should he take an offensive move.

Four.

I could hear my heart throbbing so fast, my feet found it hard to be at par.

Three.

Is this what I would always choose to do? Kill him?

Two.

He must've hated me. I, myself, hate the man drawing the katana on him.

One.

There weren't any sound except for my staggered breathing, the running waters, and a deep sigh coming from him. It was only then I realized that I still had my eyes closed. As I opened them, it dawned on me that my shoulders were a tad heavier. That's when I realized he was hugging me.

What the hell?!

I struggled, trying to free myself from the embrace but I won't budge. I moved my head around to see what's keeping me until I saw my katana embedded on his stomach, right where the focal point of his seal is. I tried to struggle more, then I felt my body go limp. The arms held me tighter, furthering my sword deep within him. I wanted to protest. But how come I'm becoming weaker and weaker by the second? I knew I was losing consciousness.

"No. Not again. Let me go, dobe."

"It's alright, Sasuke. I've kept my promise."

"Stop it. This isn't right! You don't need to do this!" I curse all the gods... wherever they are. How come saving me would always lead to a damaged Naruto?

"It's never about what is right or wrong. If it is, then none of us would be here."

I felt something hot welling up in my eyes. This isn't the way I planned it. Damn it. I should have just left them back there. I never should have acted on impulse and tried to save this piece of shit when all he wanted in the end is to die in my hands. "Why're you doing this, Naruto?" I was expecting another retort. He was supposed to answer me. Now, why the silence? "Say something!" I tried twisting my body but failure loomed over me.

By then I stopped struggling. I'm too tired. In barely a whisper, I asked him with what's left of my voice, "say anything." And in the faintest of all voices and right before I succumb to that overwhelming fatigue, I heard the words that had me shattered to a thousand pieces.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

* * *

_Now, isn't that nice? Chapter four is done but I'm still working on some details. But you want it, right?_

_Review and you shall receive. :D_

_LPM_


	4. The Fall of the Raven's Flight

**SWEETEST DOWNFALL CHAPTER FOUR: The Fall of the Raven's Flight**

**DISCLAIMER: Holy smokes! After all this time, I still don't own them, huh?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaIru, SaiSaku**

**Warning: Yaoi. Well, the main characters at least.**

**A/N: Finished typing this raw at 1.44am so pardon my mistakes should you locate any. This is completely unbeta'd so I'll warn you in advance for the foreboding mistakes.**

**REVIEWS ARE VITAL FOR THIS STORY'S LIFELINE. Thanks!**

* * *

_Sai POV_

I never thought that the traitor squirms in his sleep. No, I think squirm would be an understatement, considering what he's doing right now. He seems uncomfortable and if you ask me, a bit mopey in a way. I think this is right about the time I bring him out of that reverie. Yeah, I think I should. The problem though, I have a mite of an idea how to do just that. I couldn't do what Sakura prefers doing, squealing "Sasuke-kun" along the way. Hell, I don't even expect myself sitting by his bedside all day and night. Damn that silver-hair for backing out the last minute. Saying he had to do something very important that it couldn't wait any longer. For all I know, he had planned on leaving me here guarding him, and now I could only pray to all the existing gods that he wouldn't wake up having the desire to kill me for what happened earlier. This damn bastard just wouldn't accept anyone's explanation. I sighed. I figured, there wouldn't be much of a difference if I try to convince him. He'd still be wanting my head as much as I want his.

Much as I want to cuss him in my thoughts, I knew I had to do what I must do: keep him alive until the hokage comes back, and as the thought struck me just now, I remembered I'm supposed to wake him up. Shit. I was supposed to do that, wasn't I? I think refusing Kakashi's offering of veggie diet created the memory gap. Damn it! I'm lost in thoughts again. Must. Focus.

As I was about to reach my hand to shake him awake, two bloodshot red eyes were staring at the ceiling. I don't think he realized just yet that he's awake and I'm actually within his arm's reach, but looking at him, those eyes seem to be enough to tell me what happened in his sleep. His expression looked all too familiar to me.

He struggled. He fought. He killed.

In all my years of training, never have I encountered an expression like his with a stain of regret anchored to it. What the fuck happened? My nose may be downright curious but I managed to back of when I saw him look at me with utter surprise. Shit. He's going to kill me. No, wait. He doesn't have his katana. Yeah, I'm safe. I think. His eyes didn't falter and so did mine. Hey, two could play this gaze fest for his information.

"Naruto." I blinked. "Ano, Sasuke-kun. You are mistaken. My name is Sai. Maybe you still need some rest. I learned that the lack of oxygen in your brain—" My words were cut off by a holy mighty tight grip on my shirt, the Uchiha's face a breath away. God, does forgetting his village also mean forgetting how to brush his teeth too? "I know, you shit! I'm asking where Naruto is!" Ohhh. Now if he could have just said that earlier, then I wouldn't be suffering from the ungodly breath. I scoffed, then raised my index finger, mimicking Iruka-sensei when he's having a 'matter of fact' moment with Naruto or even Kakashi. "Eto, before she left, Hokage-sama told us that you are not to be permitted to see Naruto until she comes back, Sasuke-kun." If his grip could be anymore tighter, I think he'd really be helpful in the Laundromat on rainy days. "You tell me where he is or I squeeze your life out of you." Now, that's a deal. I sighed. There's really no winning with the Uchiha, is there?

"Hai. Come with me."

_Iruka POV_

What in the world have I done wrong for things in my world to go this awry? Right after Kakashi and his team arrived; Tsunade-sama left most of administrative decisions to me AND not to forget babysitting the four brats of Konoha to follow Jiraiya-sama. I felt my head spinning. I don't like this feeling I'm getting. I wondered if things are really going to work out. And I asked all the spirits around me, why does Kakashi have to be one hell of a brat? Demanding "Iruka-and-me time" at a crucial moment like this. It took one look at the boy in front of me and figured that things could be worse.

It's been three days since they've arrived and there hasn't been any improvement with him. Was he really dead? Would this mean that I'm actually keeping watch of the Kyuubi and not my dearest Naruto? It breaks my heart just thinking about it. And amidst all Sasuke's faults by betraying the village and Naruto's heart, I just couldn't bring myself to condemn him, even if Kakashi tried to convince me once to let go of my principles and hate Sasuke—if not for the village, at least for making me see Naruto's heart shatter into a thousand pieces whenever he hears news about the Uchiha. If this situation does not define the word drama, then I'd rather sign up for the next installment of Icha-Icha serial movie adaptation.

Moping would be a good thing right at this moment, only if I was left alone with my thoughts. I felt two chakras approach the room, though the chakra from one of them seems to be fluctuating quite strangely. I knew Kakashi was elsewhere talking to the remaining ANBU's in the village, so I'm only left with three choices, considering the situation. I settled for the two boys occupying Naruto's thoughts recently. It's right about time that boy wake up, and I hope that those two aren't soaked in blood and filled with lacerations from a catfight they probably did.

I heard a knock and headed towards the door. Sai was the one who greeted me, but the Uchiha isn't one to wait for instructions. He, surprisingly, barged in, causing me to make a side-step. I closed the door, asking Sai to give him a moment and I received a nod as quickly as I had asked for it. If it were any other situation, I would have yelled at Sasuke and thrown him out of the room for barging in like that. But by the look upon his face, I doubted that my strength would be enough to even move him an inch away from Naruto. I couldn't blame him anyway. Seeing Naruto like this…

…like an empty vessel wired to every machine known to man. If that wasn't enough, the med-nins' incapability to actually close Naruto's eyes made things worse. The once loud orange boy was staring at the ceiling, eyes as blank as they could ever be, though never losing those cerulean blues. They just didn't have any depth… at least not anymore. I didn't know what made Sasuke hitch his breath, Naruto's current state or his own inability to inch his way towards his best friend.

It's really hard to tell, considering that this is the first time, in my lifetime, that I actually had to hold the raven boy as he finally gave in and broke down on the floor.

_Sakura POV_

I wanted to see how Naruto was doing. But I guess that would have to wait until later. This is Sasuke's moment, I wouldn't do anything to ruin just that.

I stand behind closed doors, leaning on the wall across from it. Back when I was twelve and Sasuke announced his decision to leave the village, I thought I was the dumbest person in the world—not knowing what else I could do. But I should've known better. Before, the fear and concern was all about me and the possibility of what I used to claim as 'the love of my life' leaving for good.

This time, I was afraid for Sasuke. .. that Naruto, the only one that could save him, might leave him.

This time, I was afraid for Naruto… that he might never be able to recover, and love Sasuke all over again.

I knew Naruto had loved Sasuke even before the latter left for power. I knew it the moment his teme died for him. I snickered. For someone being called smart, I could be really daft sometimes. I was too proud to accept that fact. I was denying the fact that Sasuke had once thrown his dream of revenge for saving Naruto. There are times when I just wish I could be Naruto—even just for a day.

But most of the time, I was thanking the heavens I wasn't Naruto. I don't think I'd be able to hold up against all the pain. I don't think I'm strong enough to be broken over again and again. Naruto was the complete opposite of every philosophy I have worked so hard to believe in all my life. I remembered telling him once that it's so easy to lay down your heart to someone you feel you're falling for. What's hard is when they pick it up and give it back to you. The lesser complications, the lesser pain there would be. And just as easily, he retorted with the endless smile he always wore. I didn't even realize that he had changed. Both of them, he and Sasuke, had already changed over the course of their unusual courting. I remembered him saying, "Sakura-chan, I would hate to force myself to let go of one person that I need in my life, it's the only thing that makes sense but at the same time, it's the same thing that complicates me. I know that I am better off without that person, yet I feel empty whenever I try to let go. Is emptiness better than constant hurting?"

I knew right at that moment that I was supposed to be the dobe, not him. How he had managed to gain all the wisdom, I may never know or even understand. But to be marveled by those words all over again is something I'd give everything up for. Because at that moment, I had willingly stepped down from beside the pedestal I've placed Sasuke on. I realized that it is right about time to give it to someone who was meant to have it all along. To be beside Sasuke on that pedestal meant never leaving his side; never doubting him and loving him beyond all his faults. Naruto did just that, consciously or unconsciously, and in all truth, it really doesn't matter anymore. Fact is, he loved him. And fact is, he loved him far beyond understanding. He was the wind beneath the raven's flight.

"I don't understand." I was taken away from my trance by Sai's faint voice. I was surprised to see him still standing there, staring at the door. I couldn't exactly see his eyes but I could feel that he's boring holes into it, trying to watch whatever's happening inside. "There's really nothing much to understand," I muttered under my breath. I didn't expect Sai to catch that though. But I guess he did, because suddenly he was gripping his fists, trying to contain something deep within him. In a staggered voice, he tried again. "But I want to understand."

I pushed myself off the wall then and walked towards him. I hooked my arm on his as I dragged him away from the door. We started towards the exit of the hospital. I turned to look at a surprised and amused face of my teammate and gave him a smile. "I wanted to understand too. But as much as we do, there are just things in life we'd rather not fathom, for the moment we do, the world might just come to an end."

I wasn't sure if he got my point but he smiled then, finally welcoming my arm. Maybe it's right about time for me to change too.

_Kakashi POV_

Talking the ANBU out of guarding Sasuke required everything I've learned from Iruka and his ways of convincing me to give up on having sex more than thrice. I sighed as I jump from one roof to another. I didn't realize Tsunade-sama's work could be this draining. I swear, once all this is over, I'm going to take Iruka for one hell of a vacation. Oh gods. Please heed my call.

It wasn't until I heard a shrill laugh that I recognized Sakura and Sai walking along one of Konoha's main roads. Were they just… flirting? I laughed at the thought. Who would have thought that those two would actually get along? And… wait—wasn't Sai supposed to be with Sasuke? Feeling a bit of panic, I rushed towards the hospital to check on Naruto, Sasuke, and well… Iruka.

I arrived at the hospital in record time but managed to control myself from barging in when I heard continuous sobs behind the doors. So, he's finally giving in to the feelings, huh? "Right about time," I mumbled under my mask. Much thanks to whoever thought of raining patience down to people, I was actually willing to stay here until the sobbing stopped. If only this green jelly heading towards me hadn't come. "My greatest eternal rival who's under too much stress right now, I need your all-mighty opinion on something." Here we go. I could have sworn, if not for Iruka, I would have declared myself cursed and damned to hell since birth. "But! Don't think that I cannot think for my self, great Hatake. I simply need to see if my decision is sound enough for a drastic situation such as this." His voice suddenly turned serious and I knew that the man beside me isn't going to stake his training hours for my opinion. It sounded serious. No, scratch that. It sounded too serious.

"What is it?" If it wasn't for the said patience, I would have just pounced on him and ratted out the answer myself. "There had been movements far from where Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama are." Holy! "What kind of movements?" I dragged him out of the door's earshot and urged him to continue. "There had been sightings of rogue nins and few Akatsuki members. We still couldn't pinpoint where they're headed but a message from the Kazekage indicated that they're not too far away from here." Shit. I may have learned to control anxiety attacks from Iruka but all those times spent with him didn't prepare me for this. With the two sannins out taking with them more than half of the ANBU's, fear for the village came over me. This isn't good. This seriously, isn't good.

"Let's get the others moving." Gai nodded and we headed towards the Hokage tower. Somehow, I felt that talking Iruka to that vacation could wait. His life, and those of my comrades' comes first.

_Naruto POV_

Why in the world am I still here? The water's becoming too murky, not to say that it's already reached my chest. I've been walking through the corridors for what seemed like an eternity yet I couldn't see that big gallery with the all too familiar steel bars. I could hardly remember the details prior to now, only Sasuke's face appearing in my mind every once in a while.

Sasuke. I had saved him, right? I was pretty sure I took Itachi's final hit, so I was supposed to be in the after life, right? I sighed in exasperation for not getting any decent answer. I saw an intersection in front of me and suddenly decided to take left. I've been turning right all this time, maybe this will change some things. Should it not, I am seriously going to do damage in this place.

I guess my threat had worked at some point, because I'm here again in front of the bars, only this time, I couldn't see that hell of a demon fox. "Oi, Kyuubi. Where the hell are you?!" Okay, that wasn't supposed to sound like a challenge, but I think Kyuubi's as angsty as I could get from being called a dobe. "What the fuck is your problem this time?" What shit did I do this time to tick the fucker off? "Am I not supposed to be the one asking you that?? Why am I still here? I don't remember calling on you or your unstable power." I had to take several steps back as Kyuubi took form and seeped through the bars. He scoffed. "I always thought that you're too scatterbrained for your own sake but this is just too much."

If there is a god, he or she doesn't love me.

"You're not making any sense, you know." I crossed my arms this time around. I have to show this fox that I'm not one to back down from bickering. Years of backbiting with Sasuke taught me every possible strategy to win this babble fest. If for every snort and scoff I get from the Kyuubi, I'd earn a bowl of ramen, I think by now I'll be able to feed two hidden villages. He shouted at me, "You shitbowl! You took too much damage that I barely made it alive!! Tapping on my powers without much consideration on the fact that I die when you die! What part of being a vessel do you not understand, you peabrain?!" I'm not sure how to react to that. Well, I only have two options but I really wouldn't know what to pick. I could either stay quiet—actually try to understand what he just said, or scream at him for calling me all those things and treating me like a worthless piece of bull. I preferred to do the latter, then the former. Whoever said you can't do both?

"Of course I know that, baka!" I was energetic enough to insinuate this fight, yet when I realized what I was about to say, my mood flew all the way to the other side, bringing me down the depths of sadness. "I just had to save him, you know?" I heard Kyuubi calm down, then there was silence. "I know that, dobe. But with what you did, you're barely alive, and by the looks of it, I don't know how long your body could hold on." Okay, now seriously, I needed to sit down. My brain processor doesn't seem to be working just now. "It seems like the Uchiha came home with you after all." My head snapped at the fox after hearing the news. Sasuke was home? I'd prefer him coming home with me actually seeing that, but suddenly, sounds were amplified throughout the room. As if on some surround system, I heard Iruka-sensei's voice and sobs coming from—Sasuke?!

"Where are they?! I want to see them!" I wish I had turned around to face Kyuubi faster, because I swear he had just grown some hand and hit me on the head. "If you weren't my vessel, I would have killed you for being so stupid." I blinked this time, telling him I'm not getting a single word he just said. "How are you supposed to see them when you managed to take all the possible damage known to man?!" I wanted to sulk right at that moment… some hero I am, huh? I could hear them more clearly now, and that made me even more depressed. Then suddenly it hit me that the big battle is far from over, and because of what I did, I am in no capacity to help them all out in finishing things off.

I was leaning against a wall now, seeking support. Too much sadness is too overwhelming, though this kind of sadness is different from what I felt when I was judged as the cursed child. This sadness implied emptiness. I was right then. I was right in choosing constant hurting over this emptiness. But shit, I miss him. I wanted to be there, I wanted to see him cry. Is he crying for me? A part of me wishes such a thing, yet a tug in my heart told me hearing and seeing him shed tears for someone like me would actually send me to the nearest possible grave.

But this place is, one way or another, a mausoleum of some sort. I am left with nothing but a pool of kept emotions over the years. I laughed at the thought of actually spending the rest of my days, however ironic that is, here… keeping Kyuubi alive as long as my body allows me to.

So this is my downfall after all. Somehow, it wasn't all too sweet, hearing Sasuke's sob above my head, and I am helpless, incapable of doing something about it.

This is my downfall… hurting Sasuke, even if it was the last thing I had desired.

_Sasuke POV_

That piece of shit! Why does he have to take that fall?! Does he hate me that much to make me suffer from the guilt of making him like this?! I didn't ask for his help. That's why I left him years ago, because I didn't want him interfering with my plans. I didn't want him making me feel like I feel now. I feel like a traitor to my own self. It felt like I don't even know whose hands were covering my eyes.

"Don't stop now. Cry all you want. You wouldn't have a chance like this once he wakes up." I was startled by the voice, suddenly recognizing who owns it and the arms draped around me. How long was I crying? And why the hell am I crying in front of him?! I struggled to be free but Iruka-sensei held me tighter. I looked up at him and saw red, puffy eyes on a face smiling a sad smile at me. I tried harder this time, wanting to dash off… away from this place.

After all these years, I'm still weaker than Iruka-sensei's hard grip. I needed to get out of his hold, so I tried punching him. I squirmed and tried to maneuver but to no avail. I wanted to get out of here, now. Or else I'm going to cry again for being too weak to protect Naruto.

In the end, he's the one to save me again.

"He didn't have to do those things! He's so stupid! I told him not to get involved with me anymore yet he just had to stick his nose in everything I did!" I really couldn't place my emotion at that moment. Sadness would be too gentle, though anger wouldn't fit either. Not that I was waiting for it, but Iruka-sensei managed to give me a reply. "But he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't help you out. He wouldn't be the person that he is right now if he feared of getting into trouble for his friends." Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because right now, it had only made me feel worse. Nonetheless, he continued. "I remembered him telling me right before he followed you that the greatest mistake he can make in life is to be continually fearing he will make one." Now since when did Naruto become such a poet? "He knew you weren't a mistake. Never will be." Alright, am I in an alternate reality where that son of a bitch tugged my heart and could shatter me to a thousand pieces and put me back together at the same time? I really couldn't say much anymore. I looked at the dobe, pain striking my heart just at the sight of him. Iruka-sensei just held me as we watch my savior fight for his life.

It was until I was calmer that I had felt Kakashi's chakra behind me. If it weren't for the times I spent with Orochimaru, I wouldn't be this skilled in eavesdropping. I strained my ears, trying to make as much sense as I could with what their—wait, what did Gai just say?! Those shits were still alive?! That piece of a brotherly crap I killed must've some back-up plan in case he gets killed along the way. Smart ass, as always. But this time, I knew I had to be smarter.

I knew they were going after him, and considering the state that he is in right now, they wouldn't even need to lift a finger to get what they want. Too bad for them though, I am not going to let some small-ass, under qualified nin piece of filth kill my dobe.

I know I could kill them, though I may need to resort to something drastic.

I pushed myself up and Iruka has kindly let go of me this time, somehow understanding that I really need the spac. "I need to do something," I Iruka-sensei in barely a whisper. He just nodded. It appears that he also heard the conversation and understood that I still have some unfinished business in my hands. Gathering up as much courage as I can, I neared the dobe and looked at every inch of his damaged, broken body. I reached out a hand to touch his face and tried my best not to flinch. Hell, since when did touching him hurt this much? I wasn't sure if he could hear me but I knew I had to say this, if not for his sake, then maybe for mine.

"You don't deserve what this world can give you; because it will never be good enough for someone like you. I promise I'm going to make it better. It's my turn to be your savior."

I turned around and patted Iruka-sensei's shoulders. "Stay alive, Sasuke-kun." I heard him say with such worry in his voice. And just before closing the door, I looked at him and with such determination, relieved his worries.

"It''ll be alright, Iruka-sensei. It's his turn to be my sweetest downfall."

_Naruto POV_

No shit! Why was Sasuke saying goodbye? Where the hell is he going? "Oi, Sasuke! What are you saying?!? Where are you going? What's wrong?" I think I looked more like I'm talking to a wall rather than to Sasuke. But hell I don't know how to handle this thing. How can I be blunt and reckless when I'm trapped within my own body?

And what the hell is Iruka-sensei doing not stopping Sasuke from committing something he might regret later?! I don't know if all those years training with Ero-sennin were actually worth something, considering the fact that I'm losing patience now and about to have a panic attack.

I was on the verge of going crazy when Kyuubi's voice jerked me back to sanity. "Dobe, look behind you." And being the gullible person that I am, I turned around to see Sasuke heading towards the door. "Sasuke." I heard myself whisper. I knew Iruka-sensei was saying something but it's as if I'm watching a soap opera on the mute. And just as I was wishing for subtitles, I heard Sasuke's whisper, causing me to run towards the wall and break it down into pieces.

"It''ll be alright. It's his turn to be my sweetest downfall."

Oh no it's not. God help me, no!

_Sasuke POV_

It took me quite sometime to convince them that I am going to bring those shit heads down. Well, it seems like Kakashi was a genius after all. He knew the risks of this action but never underestimated me or even tried to convince me to do otherwise.

As I pass by the forest just outside the village, I realized there were several chakras following me. That didn't fail to put a smile on my face. Kakashi just wouldn't back down, would he? He just had to be there to witness it all. I wasn't worried though… I think I was clear enough in voicing my final request for this mission. It was a request from a comrade to another—not a missing nin to a Konoha soldier. "Do not interrupt at all cost, until you see that it poses a threat to him." He just nodded then. I chuckled at the memory. Iruka-sensei did him some good.

A few more trips down memory lane and two hours later, I was at the Valley of End. Here I am again, although this time this battle is not to test my power. I knew I had that, and to be honest, I don't need it anymore lest for my dobe's safety.

I prayed to all the gods watching for this battle to be mine. At least let me do this much for using a power so evil… a power so strong that it brought him this much of a pain.

As I felt the enemies' presence, I tried pushing thoughts of Naruto away. When I reached no success, I mentally had a conversation with the dobe, maybe for the last time. "Your light...burns me. And the fact that I care, that I am captivated, is not helping in any way at all right now. But thanks for saving me back there… and for helping me reach my goal. " I felt a pang in my heart to think that I don't have the courage to tell him that killing my brother wasn't my dream. That in the end, my dream was only to be with him in my final hours.

It's just so unfortunate things didn't happen exactly the way I planned it. But it's here now. And as I set my foot to head towards the fight for my dobe's life, I felt a small smile in my heart.

I guess after all that's been said and done, it's time for me to taste the sweet ecstasy of a downfall… of falling for him.

* * *

_Yosh!! Whaddya think? _

_Opinions are very very very much welcome so please, make me happy and leave your reviews._

Remember, reviews are much like the letters and words to my stories. It'd be useless to be 'alerted' when the author decides not to continue the story, right?

Bless you. :)

_Until I decide to post another one, LPM_


	5. Sunrise Goodbye

**SWEETEST DOWNFALL CHAPTER FIVE: Sunrise Goodbye **

**DISCLAIMER: Holy smokes! After all this time, I still don't own them, huh?**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, SaiSaku**

**Warning: Yaoi. Cursing.**

**A/N: The sweet waiting is over, people. I finished typing this at four in the morning. Pardon for the delay in the update, I got caught up with something seriously terrible. But here I am. **

**This is completely unbeta'd, so again, all mistakes are unintentional.**

**REVIEWS Remain Vital For This Story's Lifeline. Thanks!**

_

* * *

_

_-Iruka POV-_

I wasn't sure how Naruto would react should he find out that Sasuke had left him again, though this time, there wasn't any certainty if there's even a slim chance to get him back. Although I don't think it was necessary for him to do what he just did, I didn't take an extra mile to persuade him otherwise. I have learned in the many days I've spent with Kakashi that convincing an all too determined nin would be like endlessly submitting myself to an intense sexual deprivation, which I have no intention of doing anytime soon, thank you very much.

Speaking of which, I wonder what Kakashi is up to this time? I still can't believe he didn't go through the door and tell me about the recent Akatsuki movement, not that I really needed that. My point is, I don't need another person to worry about specially now that Naruto's in this condition. I'm a worry wart enough as it is, couldn't he see that worrying about him every single moment should be more than enough? All I could do is sigh… as always.

Damn it! I'm feeling sleepy already and it's only this time of the day. The eerie silence from Naruto, the constant beeping of his heart monitor, and my unstable heartbeat is surprisingly a good combination for a nin-lullaby. I was about to concede myself to sleep when the sudden strong pulse from the heart monitor roused me from exhaustion.

"What the—" Naruto was suddenly squirming, arms palpitating, and as I neared him, his eyes has a certain sparkle to it. No, he wasn't conscious, but the continuous sudden attacks caused me to run through the door and shout the only word that had registered in my mind, "Help!"

In not more than a minute, a med-nin showed up and went inside. I was stopped dead on my tracks when I became aware of what's happening. Naruto's waking up, good heavens! But why in the world was he shouting? And what the hell is that syringe doing in the med-nin's hand? "What are you doing? He's waking up! Can't you give him an upper or something?" I was on Naruto's bedside now, in a lopsided panic, anticipating his conscious eyes to look at me. "We can't do that, Iruka-sensei." I heard the med-nin say. "What the shit do you mean?! He's been like this for quite a while and I want to talk to my student now! If you don't think that what's in front of you means this boy wants to wake up, then maybe you seriously need to retake your career choice, you idiot!" The last time I remembered getting this mad was seeing Kakashi use his Icha-Icha paradise as a sex manual during our 'moment'. I could've sworn I almost kicked him out of the house. I didn't think that rage could impair one's hearing, but apparently, it did. I didn't quite catch what the medic said so I asked him to say it again. And when he did, my heart wanted to break a million times over.

"Waking him up would make him feel all the physical damage he has. It'd be so painful, he'd wish he was dead."

I punched the gut out of that medic nin. I don't think I have the right to, but he just had to say what I didn't want to hear, hadn't he? I was torn by my want and my responsibility to my colleague, my student, my son. I wanted to hear his voice again yet I don't want him to feel any more pain. He's had enough of that already.

Maybe if I wake him up and talk to him for a while, then put him back to sleep would be the best way. Yeah, that could work. I could pump him some adrenaline then a sedative. My mind's made up, running all the things I wanted to tell Naruto when I suddenly felt something heavy on the back of my neck, then on my shoulders.

Darkness soon greeted me. Wait, I still have to do something.

I still need to…

_-Sasuke POV-_

It's almost sunrise now. I don't think I even cared about time since the moment Naruto lost the battle at the Valley of End. It was a beautiful day, that day. It was beautiful, only stained by the blood my own hands drew out from him.

I flinched at the memory. Shit! No time to reminisce now. How stupid and careless could I get? I am engaged in the most crucial battle of my life yet here I am poking at some unsolicited memory and emotions. Crude by-god-careless shitass.

I heard the footsteps in front of me. Those footsteps were weighed down by the desire for blood… the desire to kill. I believe I have the same desire, only my intentions were a drop purer than theirs. I felt a chakra behind me and a few minutes more of hiding and strategizing, I engaged in a blood soaked battle.

I felt a kunai plunge in my right arm, but my adrenaline told me it was nothing. I retaliated and made a double over, swiping my left leg to make him fall. A slash from my katana later and I had four men down. I turned around to block and oncoming attack, realizing that it was a nin in the image of Deidara. "Maa, Sasuke-kun. You've already killed Itachi-san. Shouldn't your life be over now?" I swiped my katana around, only to have his hair shortened to a shoulder length. I snorted. "Hn. I know I've killed you, so cut the crap and stop this henge." His smile was suddenly swept away and I took that as an opening to go in for the kill. "My life as the avenger is over, who ever said it isn't?" Another blade was about to hit me when I took off to the nearest open field. Another fucker. Great. "It would be better to die here, Uchiha. You can't go back to your village coz they wouldn't want you anyway, so stop being such a nuisance to us and just die." Now seriously, what are these kids up to, saying things like that? A sudden image of Naruto taking Itachi's final blow for me flashed in my eyes and a smile tugged at my face. I went around the man in front of me and had my blade touching his neck in a matter of half a second. "Baka. You really should've updated yourself. Didn't you know I was even invited to that village again?" I had felt the surprise in the man's eyes but didn't give him the chance to voice it though. Six men down. Five to go. If I keep this up, I'll be done in no time.

Holy mother of cows. I guess fate believes that time connotes to patience.

As I was about to reach another two nins, the five of them suddenly fell back, then started to retreat. My mind started to reel as it tries to understand what had just happened. What in the world are they trying to achieve retreating like that? I didn't flinch even a bit and I started to come after them through the forest.

If they are trying to take this fight in another stage, hoping to gain some leverage, they couldn't be more wrong. I'm going to kill them, anytime, anywhere.

Chicken shits, this fight is taking longer than I expected. If I'm lucky, it'll all be over by the end of the day. Hopefully.

But then again, I'm never the one to hope.

_-Naruto POV-_

The wall's beginning to break. "Come on, Kyuubi! Some help here! I'm close to breaking this thing already!" My anger seemed to have been channeled through my voice, seeing Kyuubi quickly materialize beside me. "Baka! Baka! You actually think I could still help you with that?! Go on and finish what you have to finish. Break what you have to break. I'm busy enough as it is, keeping you alive, much more give you internal strength. I may be one hell of a superpower and don't call me a smug for that, but I think I'll settle for two tasks at hand for a while." Before I could react, Kyuubi was gone and I was left alone bringing the walls down. "You one piece of—urgh! Useless foxes should just die." I swear, one of these days, I'm going to do something to that demon he'd be regretting he actually kept me alive. I think my breaking of the walls is also evident to people around me… particularly Iruka-sensei. I could hear his voice now. He's trying to convince the med-nin to give me an upper. "Fuck yeah! That's the way to go Iruka-sensei!" The upper would definitely help in bringing these walls down. I kept on punching when I heard an unfamiliar voice dominate that of Iruka-sensei's. "Waking him up would make him feel all the physical damage he has. It'd be so painful, he'd wish he was dead."

There was a pang in my chest when I thought about what the nin just said. Holy damn but that actually scared me. Then I remembered Sasuke… and realized that the earthly pain I'm going to feel once I'm awake is rather quite insignificant compared to the unearthly agony and torture I'm going to feel should anything happen to Sasuke—again, and I'm not around to be there for him, however that means. So I continued punching, willing myself to bear the pain I'm about to feel. The walls are about to break down… just about three to four more punches.

One. Small bits of concrete started to fall down.

Two. Bigger cracks crept up the walls

Three.

What the?! The walls started to, as impossible as it may seem, heal. The cracks started to disappear and I stare in sheer dumb amazement at how after all I've just done, the walls are reverting back to its previous form. "Oi, Kyuubi." My voice had a mixture of wariness and… was that just fear? I didn't hear Kyuubi respond, probably busy keeping me alive. But that didn't change anything. I started punching again but no cracks, not even a dent, was produced. I tried using my rasengan but as I had predicted, my strength couldn't produce that much chakra.

"No you asswipe! I need to wake up and follow Sasuke!" My knuckles are bleeding now, but I know that I couldn't falter. No, not now. "Break already, you shitty wall!" Rage was riding me hard and quite honestly, I started to doubt if I could really break this wall down. I kept on fighting until I heard a now all too familiar voice above me, causing me to stop—almost give in to the fatigue and give up this endless fight. "Gomen-ne, Naruto-kun. You musn't wake up and interfere with anything else. You've already felt enough pain, I can't let you feel more. It's enough that I, alone, felt that kind of pain… of losing someone. Stay there, and be safe." My throat turned bone dry as everything registered and all sense dawned on me.

"Kabuto-san?!"

-_Kakashi POV-_

Either I'm seriously hopeless and started missing Naruto so much that I'm starting to hear his voice, or he's actually screaming somewhere quite far from my standpoint. "Go ahead and check on him, my rival. I'll handle this and update you as soon as possible." Gai turned and gave me one of his nice guy poses. Hell yes, there's still hope for me. Inasmuch as I am thrilled that I'm not nearly as hopeless, I still got a weird feeling in my gut that something's terribly wrong. My fears, however, didn't focus much on the boy, considering that the Kyuubi inside him would take all probable measures to keep him alive, but are rather directed towards the boy's father-figure of some sort. I ran towards the hospital, anxiety washing over my confidence that I could take down whatever nuisance's in there.

I didn't bother going through the hospital's main entrance, remembering how the nurses managed to cause too much commotion over my unsanitary state. I jumped three floors above, entering through the small window at the end of the floor's hallway. As I neared Naruto's room, what I heard, for me seemed to be scarier than Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. All I heard… was silence.

Running this time, I opened the door, almost tearing it away from its bolts. Holy gods, what in the hokage's name happened here?! I saw my Iruka lying limp on the floor. Oh fuck no! Quicker than I could ever be, I was on his side, checking for pulse and other possible damages. Yeah, right about this time, Iruka comes first before Naruto. Whatever, I'm selfish that way.

Good, he's just unconscious. I settled him on a chair nearby and went to check on Naruto. He seems fine… whatever that means. But he hasn't changed since Sasuke had him in his arms. His wounds are not getting any smaller and his eyes were merely empty orbs. I sighed in resignation. "You have to wake up soon, Naruto." I started to pick Iruka up to settle him in another room.

It's time to gather the troops, I guess. After leaving two chunnins with Iruka and making them swear by their life to protect my dolphin, I sent a message directing Sakura and Sai to come meet me at the hospital lobby.

I didn't think those two could seriously be fast when I needed them to. I was only at the staircase landing when I saw the two of them waiting at the lobby, Sakura pacing back and forth. "There's no point in your pacing, Sakura-chan. Just sit here and wait." Now, when did Sai become so comfortable around Sakura? I pushed the thought away for later scrutiny and tried to focus on the current red alert. "I agree with Sai, as surprising as that may sound." The two are now standing in front of me, one wearing a look of worry and the other—well, who knows what the other really 'looks like'?

"What happened, Kakashi-sensei." I closed my eyes for about two seconds and sighed in preparation. It's one hell of a long story and I need to be as quick as I could.

"It's time to do something about all this. We're going to save Naruto and Sasuke, nothing more, nothing less."

-_Naruto POV_-

I still couldn't understand why Kabuto was here. And what's more, why in the world did he say that? The walls are thicker now, and by the looks of it, the hall with which I am in that used to be a square is now a rectangle. Doesn't want me to feel pain, huh? I snickered. "Then what the hell am I feeling right now you crackhead!!!" My hands were trembling, and I couldn't control them, as much as I try to.

"Shit." I heard myself curse. There's still no sign from Kyuubi and I'm left with not much of a strength. I wanted to cry already. I wanted to cry and shout at the same time. I have no particular person in mind but hell, Sasuke would be a good target. At the thought of Sasuke, I could already feel something well up in my eyes. Oh hell. The supposed great Uzumaki Naruto is crying because he misses someone… terribly.

Hell shit, but I'm never good at being weak. I had always been strong, or at least pretending to be one. Whichever that may be, I really don't care right now. "Damn you, Uchiha." Not just my sanity, but I think I'm losing my voice too. That was barely a whisper, though it seriously felt like a plea. I want to hug him and punch the lights out of him at the same time. I wanted to do a lot of things to him and listing it down would rival Kakashi's collection of Icha-Icha doujinshis. This unsettling feeling is straddling a dangerous territory inside me already. If nothing happens in about five minutes, however short or long that may seem in here, I am going to do something painful to myself.

What the shit am I saying?!

I continued sobbing and moping when I heard a door click and Sai's voice loom over me. "How in the world did that happen? It's my fault. Damn it!" The voice is nearer now, and as another voice came to life, I figured that they were looking at me. "Wait a minute, Sai-kun. Nobody could've predicted everything that had just happened. If anyone's at fault, it would be me." I heard Sakura's voice filled with concern, worry, and anxiety. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head above me, as if looking at my teammates. Hold on, why should Sakura be at fault? And Sai-kun?! After all these years of trying to pursue her, Sai still got ahead of me??

Sure, amusement is a good way of distraction… if only the two pea heads could keep their mouths to themselves. Sakura's voice was more distant, I assume she was somewhere sitting. "But what I'm worried about is Sasuke. He shouldn't have done that." Done what? "You're right. Not that I'm worried, but what he just did would cause more trouble than saving us some." Did what? Why are these two trying to talk as if some word is actually a taboo? I cursed under my breath, lacking much strength to shout. I kept on waiting for them to continue their conversation. I vow to all known gods that once this thing is over, these two are going to get some for beating around the bush. Sakura's voice started again. "What is he thinking? Killing those Akatsuki all by himself? Could he even accomplish such a thing?!" I felt myself turn pale. No shit. Impossible. I heard a sigh. "Actually, he could. Only…" I didn't need Sai to finish what he was about to say. My mind blocked everything out as I remembered Sasuke telling me on a chance encounter we had a year ago that he could wipe Akatsuki off the map but it would require him to risk everything he's got. To sacrifice his life.

I couldn't remember how I managed to stand up, but I obviously did. My fists hurt from the nails digging on it. No, I can't let Sasuke do that. Not just because I was worried about him, but I swore at the memorial that I would kill those shitheads no matter what it takes. It wasn't just Sasuke's battle. It was mine.

"How in the world are we supposed to help him? We have to take care of Naruto and Kakashi's too busy holding things down here in the village." Sakura was sobbing, trying to gain as much control as she can. "It's too late. Sasuke's already fighting them. It's too late."

Oh no it's not. I felt a new surge of strength emerge from me and as I turned towards the wall, all I saw was red.

"Sasuke!!!!"

-_Sasuke POV_-

I didn't expect for the fight to last this long. Sure, I was expecting the worst, but wearing me down would only mean lesser potential for me to make the final move and finish them all off.

I turned around to catch the oncoming punch. I threw punches here and there never faltering, until I felt an intense pain on my leg. "Shit." A shuriken got my knee, and moving has become more painful than before. This battle is hard, terribly difficult, I had to admit. And everything that I've done up to now is catching up on my body.

Damn, my hands are shaking. Holding my katana's suddenly become a tedious task. It's becoming heavy by the minute. "Naruto." I exchanged blows with another one of them and tried as much as I can to stay awake. A memory flashed in my mind, my body suddenly taking auto-pilot.

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

"Teme, why are you sleeping at a time like this?" I heard Naruto sit beside me. I was trying to get some decent sleep this afternoon, after that tedious mission Tsunade asked us to do this morning. "None of your business, dobe." I turned on my side, my back on him.

I felt him frown, growling even. God, but this boy is so easy to piss off. "Don't call me that, teme!" Hn. The usual banter again huh? "As much as I would enjoy calling you dobe, I seriously want to catch up on my sleep right now." Just then, I felt his head on my side, jolting me awake in a split second. "Wha—What are you doing, dobe?!" I was shushed by his hands pulling me, causing me to lie on my back. His head was resting on my stomach now. Shit, I'm not liking this feeling even just one bit.

Well, maybe just a bit.

"Thirty minutes." I doubted my ears, wondering if I actually caught everything he just said. Thirty minutes—of what? "How do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting in amusement at how this blonde found a comfortable spot lying on the ground and my stomach. "Thirty minutes of sleep, then I get to beat the crap out of you." He turned to look at me and gave an unstained, innocent, and hell, kind smile I only remembered receiving from my mother.

Not that I associate the dobe with my mother. I'd die first before that happens. Nonetheless, a small smile crept up my face, though I doubt if the blonde saw that.

"Hn. Whatever made you think you'd beat me? You shouldn't sleep, you should just train yourself until we fight again." My eyes were closed now, enjoying the soft breeze of the wind, lulling me to sleep. And right before I gave in, I heard the dobe say something drifted to my ears by the wind.

"Ha! I need to sleep too, you know. I would regain my strength, and then train harder to become the Hokage and protect the village. Geez, how come you didn't know that? Sometimes, Sasuke, sleeping helps you save those important to you."

**E-N-D O-F F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

A hand grabbing my foot took me out from my trip down the memory lane. Shits. This fight is taking too long. I swung my katana at the hand and a poof sound snapped my dazed mind to attention.

Yeah, maybe it's time to sleep now.

Two nins remain. I cursed under my breath after I realized that these two were the strongest in the group. All angels and demons, help me. I tried to create some distance to prepare myself for the seal I was about to make. After gaining a safe gap between them, I performed the seals. Fifteen seals.

One left.

"Ugh!" I felt myself go down and two tight grips on my shoulder later, I was looking at the hooded nin. I could barely make out his features, but I didn't really care. Holy bastard. I have one seal left to make and all this is about to end. Just one fucking.

But my hands were pinned down, too far apart to finish what I started. I felt a something cold on my neck, and I knew that the other nin was standing behind the one in front of me. "Well, well, Uchiha. Seems like we've arrived at the epilogue." I didn't dare making a move, as it would only quicken this bastard's victory. "Shall you say your last line?" I heard him snicker. "Still trying your humor at a time like this, Sasuke?" His face neared mine. "How about you bid everyone goodbye? And your ex-best friend too, if you must."

My eyes widened as what the shitcrap in front of me is trying to say registered. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him, you son of a bitch!" The two of them were laughing now, I'm not sure if out of amusement or something else. I felt blood trickle down my neck as the blade pressed down on me. I saw the other nin trying to make a seal, though I couldn't figure what the jutsu was, considering the situation I am in.

"It's time to say goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke. Go meet your brother and have fun." I wasn't paying much attention to him now, my mind elsewhere, worrying about Naruto. If these two get their hands on the village, there'd be hell to pay. I could only hope that Kakashi's been preparing enough.

Fuck, but I don't want this to be finished yet! I still have some things to do before things end. I laughed. The nin asked what I was laughing about but I wouldn't answer. I don't see the point of doing so anymore. I cursed again. Guess this was it, as much as I don't want this to be it.

I wasn't even able to say goodbye at least on my own. I wanted to end things with Naruto in peace, alone, as things go dark. Heh. End things with Naruto, eh? I wonder if it even began? This is my downfall, I guess. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I tried to lose myself in thoughts… making myself see enlightenment. Enlightenment… brightness… the sun… Naruto.

I sighed, as I finally reached contentment in this abyss.

I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. I guess that's the way it is with love. Even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets.

* * *

**A/N**: Holy hell! You want more?? Review, let me know everything you're thinking of about the story, and depending on the review, chapter six will be posted, or re-written. 

Review and you shall receive good graces.

_LPM_


	6. Let's See

Okay guys.

So let's just say I am on the verge of drowning from misery… because I just can't seem to finish my stories.

But I swear, in a week's time, the stories will be updated. Up and running. But I'm gonna need your help. Seriously.

Now be good bunnies and go to the link below and answer the poll regarding the stories that I specified there. Alrightee?

(remove the spaces between the periods, okay?)

www. fanfiction. net/forum/TheNarutoPairingsAYaoiFandomPolls/45401/

Thanks. A. Lot.

My plot bunnies are going in for the kill.


End file.
